Make Me Smile
by Tratie Twins
Summary: Leo tries to make Reyna laugh. Or at least smile!At first it has no Leyna, but in chapter 2 Leo comes in. Don't forget to review! P.S. The whole laughing thing comes waaaaaay later on, but it does come, don't worry. I changed the rating to T because in chapter five it has cursing and kissing, so yeah. But it's just one curse word, I hope it won't change your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Owning this would make me a millionaire. I am not a millionaire.**

Reyna opened her eyes. She was lying in the Athena cabin, and sunlight was streaming in through the window.

She had been sent to Camp Half-Blood to make peace with them, but she was in no mood to. Her first day here and she was forced to play Capture the Flag, which involved her tripping and making an idiot of herself.

"Wake up sleepy-head," teased a voice.

"Annabeth?"

"Yup!" Ever since she had found Percy, Annabeth had been unusually cheerful. This just reminded Reyna that she had lost the two boys she had liked, and had her town burned down, which made her feel grumpy, which made her pull the pillow over her head.

"It's time for breakfast and if we're late we get dish duty," Annabeth half whined half yawned.

"Fine."

Reyna went to the showers and got ready, and went back to the Athena cabin.

"Not bad," one of the Athena kids said.

"Yeah, only five minutes," said another.

"Let's just go!" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes but smiling.

They made their way to the Mess Hall, but when they got there, no one was even there.

"Are we late?" asked a girl Reyna recognized named Kelly.

Reyna checked her watch for the first time that day.

It was 4:34.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah, Reyna?" Annabeth yawned again.

"Breakfast is at 7. _WHY_ are we two and a half hours early?"

"We always come early so we get the first food," was all Annabeth said.

Inwardly Reyna groaned.

**So I thought this would just be a one-shot, but I wanted to continue it so now it's a multi-chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again? Fine: me own no PJO.**

It was later in the day. Reyna had eaten breakfast and was now lying on her bunk in the Athena cabin. She was allowed to miss activities seeing as she was the praetor and was a guest.

As she was lying there, she thought of why she was put on this earth, and- yeah right.

She went into the woods because she was bored.

Deeper and deeper she went, until she realized there was a limestone cliff. She just kind if sat by and watched it, having nothing else to do. Although, if you asked her, she might say she thought it would move. Then she heard rustling. Not wanting to have to fight a monster, she hid in the bushes. **(A/N: Very Brave of her)**

A boy about her age with curly brownish blackish hair stepped in her line of view. He was really lanky, with a yellow tool belt around his waist and a semi permanent look of mischief.

Fire sprouted from his palm and Reyna's eyes widened as he put the fire to the cliff.

It opened. Wanting to see what was inside; she slipped in just as it was closing.

She watched as the boy went over to a dragon head and started to screw something out. He then found what he wanted, and he went to a scroll tacked up on the wall and squinted, reading it. Then he went back to the golden dragon head, which if Reyna was not mistaken, was the Argo II masthead.

He connected the wire back into the head and punched in some numbers.

The dragon creaked, and Reyna gasped. Its eyes had turned red.

The boy turned around and then disappeared into the back. She stepped out looking for him, when a voice said, "Looking for me?"

"Wha-no, I uh, lost my uh,... Yes," she finally admitted.

"I'll give you a tour if you want. Who are you?"

Reyna regained her pride. "Reyna, praetor of New Rome."

The boy's eyes widened and he said in a shaky voice, "Well, okay then. This is the front room..."

Reyna tuned out most of what he was saying o look at the boy. He was actually really cute, and his curly hair was so... curly it made her want to straighten it.

"Hello? Reyna? Are you in there?"

"What? Oh yeah, hi."

"Hi. I asked you why you came here?"

"Oh, I followed you," it wasn't exactly true, but she didn't really want him to know why she was here for some reason. But as soon as she said that, it made her realize she sounded like a stalker.

"I mean, I saw you and was curious where you were going."

"Oh-Kay, then. Why'd you follow me?"

"Cause you looked interesting. I mean- you had fire in your hands at the cliff..."

"Okay then."

Suddenly three people burst in: Annabeth, Percy, and a girl with a bandanna and a bunch of muscles.

"Who's your girlfriend, Leo?" asked the girl with the bandanna.

"Leo?!" Reyna asked, realizing for the first time who he was.

**I love cliffys, but review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank my three favorites and my five follows. And I want to thank my nine reviewers, ShimmeringDaisyFace, Eclaire von choc, The Sparkly Potato, Lmb111514, and trol, the guest.**

**You guys have just made my days with these reviews and any visitors reading this- they have awesome stories up.**

**So. I do not own PJO, as I have said, but I do own the special feeling of happiness I get when I see a review.**

"You're Leo?" Reyna asked, stepping back from him.

"Yeah, who do you think I am? A Latino Santa's elf?"

"No," Reyna said, lying, because when she saw him, she _did_ think that. "I thought you were some Athena kid."

"I know I'm smart, but Hephaestus kids are _much _better."

"You're a Hephaestus kid?"

"Seriously, I feel like I'm being discriminated against," Leo said, pouting.

"I didn't know you guys set fire to towns," she grumbled, "If I did, I would have evacuated everyone."

"I didn't mean to, I was being controlled by-"

"Are you guys going to stand here all day and argue?" Annabeth placed her hands on her hips.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Okay, well, we just came to get something for Clarisse," Annabeth said, indicating the buff girl, "She needs a new spear and no one was in your cabin, Leo."

"How'd you get in?"

"You left the door open."

"Oh."

Leo went into the back room, leading who knows where. Reyna studied him again. Her first impulse would've been to kill him, but she found him funny and cute, though she didn't let herself believe it.

"Whatever. You punks call me when the spears mine, I'm going," said the girl named Clarisse.

"Yeah, I need to go talk to the pegasi. They have it in their heads today's Pegasi Day, so they're demanding presents. No one can understand them, so they kind of went on a stampede…" Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss and left. Reyna was still looking at where Leo had been, but she kept having to repeat to herself, _don't look at him. You don't like him. He burned down New Rome._

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked, standing right next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Leo?"

"No. I hate him." Reyna walked away, away from Leo, away from Annabeth, away from the cliff, until she found the Athena cabin. She lay down on her bead and remembered how she and Jason used to be friends- but now he was so awkward around her. She wished, wished that she could find a way to tell him she was _really, truly_ happy for him and Piper, that she didn't like him in that way anymore.

No, she liked him just as a friend.

Because she liked Leo Valdez, the boy who burned her town down.

**That wasn't really a cliffy, was it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Already did a disclaimer for the whole story.**

"Reyna? Are you in there?" Reyna new who that was. It was Piper, and even though they were friends, she thought she knew _exactly why_ Piper was here.

"I don't like Leo, Piper."

"I'm not here about that! Jason's here and he wants to talk to you."

This perked Reyna up. He'd ignored her since he'd gotten with Piper, speaking indirectly to her if he'd had to. But she didn't want to show a weakness.

"Tell him that I'm not mad that you two got together. I don't want to kill him, either," she said, stuffing her head inside her pillow.

"Come on out, Reyna."

Suddenly it seemed like a really good idea to go out. It would make her happy, and it would make everyone happy and fix everything. She got up and went out.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me. Now."

It also seemed like a good idea to go with Piper.

Reyna followed her until she was standing with Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and a girl she didn't recognize.

"This is Katie," Annabeth said, "We helped her too. She's here to prove it."

"What? What am I doing here?"

"You used charmspeak?" Hazel asked, turning to Piper.

"We all know she wouldn't have come otherwise."

"So, Reyna. I'm Katie, and these three forced me to come with them one time too. Then I got together with Travis," she rolled her eyes, "My crush."

"Wait. Are you saying _I _have a crush on _Leo?"_

"Yeah, that's what they're saying. But trust me, it does you good in the end. And I think you _do_ like Leo." Katie smirked.

"Katie, dear, you're becoming too much like me. You never, ever smirked until we got together." A boy with curly brown hair stepped out from a bush.

"Travis?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Only girls are allowed to hear this!" Piper yelled, frowning.

"I just wanted to see Katie. And she never said I couldn't come," Travis pouted.

"Katie, just go," Annabeth said, gesturing to Travis, "We'll handle Reyna." She turned to Reyna. "Point is, you _do_ like Leo. And trust me, he likes you. So, you are going to go talk to him again!"

"_WHAT?"_

Piper dragged her into the Aphrodite cabin, where she sat her down on a stool and gave her a makeover.

Reyna just closed her eyes lie she was told to and fell asleep.

In her dreams, she was with Leo. They were just talking, and then Piper came and picked them up. (Piper was a giant) Reyna couldn't hear what she was saying, and she didn't want to know, and-

She woke up. Piper was standing over her, frowning.

"Oh, good, you woke up."

"I'm fine, just get on with whatever," Reyna grumbled.

"Okay!"

Piper took outfit after outfit out of the closet until she found one. "Close your eyes," she commanded, then told Reyna to go get dressed.

It was really hard not to look at the outfit as she put it on, but Reyna managed. She came out.

"Oooooooh…. Perfect. Now for your hair."

Piper started braiding Reyna's hair, adding something to it as she went. Then she walked Reyna (her eyes closed) to a mirror and said, "Look."

Reyna was wearing a dark blue tank top that was tight on the top but flowed out at the bottom. On the neckline, it had little silver/gold gems. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, something she'd never worn. Small black ballet flats with circular designs in white were on her feet, and she had a little white bracelet that said, 'SPQR.'

Her face was the most surprising, though, because she had thought Piper would overdo it. She didn't; Reyna had lavender eye shadow applied so light you could barely see it, but you just knew it was there and it kind of accented her eyes. She had pale pink lip gloss, and though it didn't show it made her lips look fuller and glossier. Piper had also gotten rid of the acne on her forhead.

"Wow. Just… wow."

"I know, right! I love it too!"

"Thank you so much, Piper."

"Don't thank me. You're not going to like this next part. So, here's the deal: since I did this for you, you have to go and talk to Leo. And you have to find him, you can't wait for him to talk to you."

Reyna sighed. "_Fine._"

**So, (not that I mind or anything) everyone asked me to make it longer…. And I did! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Quick AN

**So, I have a quick AN. Please check out my other stories and review them! It means a lot to me and I will appreciate it. **

**The next chapter will be up either late tonight or tomorrow, I promise. This storwayward changed to T because in the next chapter there is one curse word.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Linardo/ Aphrodite is underlined, Leo is italicized**.

"What? Jason, I don't like Reyna!" Leo protested, looking like a cornered mouse.

"Uh huh," Jason said, nodding his head. "So go find her and talk to her."

"No way! She hates me, I don't like her! It works out that way!"

"Don't make me zap you," Jason said, pouting.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Jason's hands started to crack with electricity. "Nope, I'm not that mean," he said, grinning, and his fingers went back to normal.

"But please, go talk to her," he added, pouting again.

"Aw, is Jason-baby sad?"

"Just goooooo," Jason whined.

"Why do I let myself be convinced?"

"Cause I hired Clarisse to pulverize you if you didn't."

"You WHAT?! You know what? Going sounds good. Where the heck is she?"

"Right there."

Jason ran away and left Leo in the woods.

Reyna approached. "Hey," Leo said.

"Hi."

"Whoa," Leo breathed. Reyna was dressed in like, jeans and like, a shirt! She NEVER wore jeans.

And she was hot.

Grrrrr... Leo thought.

What did I do?

_Who are you?_

You... In a way.

_Linardo, shut up. _

I'm a girl.

_Who cares. _

I do!

_Well, I don'tlike you, so that's your name_.

But I'm a girl!

_Well, I ain't calling you Aphrodite!_

How'd you know it was me?

_Gee, lets think. Who loves going in people's minds and forcing them to think that way?_

_Oh, right. You!_

Well, the whole she's hot thing was you.

_Nuh uh!_

Ya huh!

_No way!_

Yup!

_Whatever. _

Still, I watch people's love life's and your's took a turn, so I came!

_Shut up. Linardo. _

Fine.

"Leo, are you okay?" Leo realized he had been making faces.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Now kiss her!

_LINARDO, SHUT UP!_

It's Aphrodite!

_SHUT UP APHRODITE!_

"Leo?"

"Oh, shit. I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes. Hey, who's linardo?"

"No one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Kiss her!

_NO APHRODITE I WILL NOT KISS HER!_

"Leo?!" Reyna stumbled back, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Did she just... Ask you to...?"

"No," Leo lied.

"Yeah, right," Reyna came close I him. "She's been talking to me, too."

And with that, she kissed him.

That's better.

**Sorry bout all the cliffys, but review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wrote this half asleep, so I might take it down and repost, but here it is!**

Leo pulled back. Reyna was standing there, a blush creeping up onto her face. Leo was sure he looked like a red smurf.

"Hey, why do people blush after they kiss each other?" Leo asked, "I mean, if everyone's kissing someone, then they shouldn't be embarrassed, right?"

"Idiot," Reyna said, smirking.

"YES! All on camera!"

"Sssssshhhhh! Bro, you can't tell them we're here!"

"Oh."

The two Stolls ran out from behind a tree.

"Meh." Leo shrugged. "I've never seen them actually use the footage of people they videotape."

"Okay."

They walked (hand in hand) back to their cabins.

When they got to the Athena cabin, Leo said, "Hey Rey-Rey?"

"Rey-Rey?"

"How come you never laugh or smile? You smirk, but you don't smile."

"I dunno. I never really had anything to smile about."

"Seriously? I mean, I've had a sad life, but I'm always laughing."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Here's a deal: you try and make me laugh. If you make me laugh, which will never happen, I'll give you 20 denarii."

"What the heck's a denarii?"

"Like a drachma for Romans," Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Leo had to wonder what kind of relationship this was.

"So if I can't make you laugh?"

"You have to tell New Rome we're together. And you have to give me 10 drachmas."

"What?"

"You shook on it," Reyna said, twirling around towards the door.

Leo shook his head. This was going to be one hard deal to keep.

•••*•••*•••*•••

Reyna climbed into her bed. But she didn't go to sleep. She stayed sitting up, thinking of Leo. Although, she was much more worried about the Stolls.

"Worried about the Stolls?" Annabeth walked over to Reyna.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Come outside so we don't wake up everyone else."

They walked outside.

"Everyone has the look. It's when you do something and the Stolls videotape you and you're worried."

"Oh," Reyna said.

"I'm guessing you and Leo are together?"

"They didn't show it to anyone, did they?"

"No, somehow all their videos are replaced with ones of cats dancing. I would bet it's some Hephaestus kid doing it."

"Leo?"

"Naw, he's busy. Probably Harley. He's what? Nine now? Well, anyway one time I saw him swipe the tapes."

"Do they still show the videos?"

"Well, they look over them to see if they need to edit out anything, but they never show it cause who wants to see a cat dance?"

"Not me."

"Exactly. So, when are you going to tell New Rome?"

Reyna explained the bet.

"That sounds like Percy and me," Annabeth remarked. "Anyway, you should go to bed. The chariot races are tomorrow, and trust me, they're entertaining."


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for when I said Aphrodite was underlined and she wasn't. She was actually the normal one, Leo was italicized. In this chapter, Aphrodite is underlined, Reyna is italicized. Also, it has another curse word… yeah. **

The next day Reyna woke up. She could tell it was late, because the Athena campers weren't in the cabin and the sun was really bright. She checked the time: 9:00.

Reyna got ready, then walked to the Mess Hall.

"Hey," a voice said.

"Hey," Reyna said back, but she realized all this time with the Greeks was making _her_ as soft as them.

"I didn't know you said 'Hey' to people. I thought it was more like, 'I'm going to kill you so get out of my way or something'." The person still didn't come out.

Reyna smiled. That was kind of funny.

"HA! I MADE YOU SMILE! WOOT WOOT! I RULE THIS WORLD!"

"LEO?"

"Oh, gods, you should have seen the look on your face. It was all, 'OMG, I smiled and it's Leo,' and it was like, pure gold."

"Grrrrr…"

"I didn't know Praetors went grrrrr, I thought it was beneath them," Leo said, grinning.

"Not this one."

"Oh. Well, in that case, hiss."

"Seriously? You just _say_ hiss? You don't even make the noise?"

"I'm too lazy to."

"Lazy Bum."

"Evil Praetor Who Smiles But Doesn't Laugh."

"I never smiled!"

"Oh yeah?"

Actually, you did.

_Who- Aphrodite._

Why, yes, it's me!

_You little bi-_

Now, we wouldn't want to finish that sentence, would we?

_Tch. You little bitch._

Gasp!

_You're just like Leo- abbreviating words._

I'll get out. 

_Good, because otherwise I'll-_

Don't you dare finish that or I'll make Leo fall in love with someone else.

_Yeah, right._

Watch me.

_You know, I think I'll just leave the sentence be. _

Bye, sweetheart. Off to Leo's mind.

_Aphrodite?_

... (nothing there)

_I'll kick your godly butt. And I will totally get revenge._

Sweetie, I can still hear you.

_WHAT?!  
_

**Okay, that was a cliffy, and really short, but I posted 3 or 4 times yesterday, well, actually today cause I was on at 1, 2 and 3 a.m., but this was my inspiration for the day. I'll be posting tomorrow or today at night, in case you were wondering. **


	9. Chapter 8

**So, as I promised, this would be up today. I had a bunch of chocolate, so I'm awake. (chocolate doesn't make me hyper. It just wakes me up)**

**Again, Aphrodite is underlined and Reyna (I almost said Katie) is italicized.**

Oh, don't worry, I won't break you up. Leyna rocks!

_What?_

Leyna, sweetie. Leo+Reyna=Leyna.

_What?_

Ship names.

_What?_

Leo's calling you. I'll talk to you later, sweetie.

"REYNA?REYNA! HELLO?! REYNA NO LAST NAME?! HELLO?!"

"I'm fine, Leo."

"Oh. Well, you just kind of stood there with this weird expression on your face."

"Aphrodite was just talking to me."

"Okay. Hey, _what is_ your last name?"

"…"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know your last name?"

"I don't know."

"You never asked?"

"I never knew my dad."

"Never?"

"Never."

"So, can I pick out a last name for you?"

"Sure, why not."

"Piggy?"

"Never, Valdez."

"Martha?"

"That's a first name!"

"Oooooh! I know! Obsidian!"

"Valdez?"

"Yeah?"

"STFU."

"But do you like the last name?"

"No. It's a rock or a color or something, not a last name."

"But still, there's weird last names out there. I met this person who's last name was Davidson!"

"That's a normal last name."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, well his first name was Harley."

"So?"

"Harley Davidson? The motorcycle company?"

"What?"

"Uuugh. When are you from, the nineteen 20's?"

"No, I just don't really pay attention to the mortal world."

"Oh. What about a chicken nugget?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on. A chicken nugget. You're pulling my leg."

"No, I'm not. See, my hands are crossed!"

"Oh, my gods. I need to teach you a _lot._"

See, he's like, your soul mate.

_Not _you_ again._

If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have met him.

_What?!_

Never mind, just listen to him. You really _do_ know nothing. Like, for instance, why do you have leather sandles?

_Um, because those are my shoes._

What about Converses?

_What the heck are _those?

Just listen to Leo, dear.

So Reyna listened to Leo.

**4 chapters in one day! That was a lot! I'll still update tomorrow, though.**


	10. Chapter 9

**What? Yes! Another chapter! So I was looking through the reviews and it said update faster! Well, is this fast enough?! 5 chapters in ONE DAY! Just kidding. But still, this is my max, people. Thank you to all my reviews (30) and followers and favorites. Love your support!**

"Okay, I got permission to get out of here," Leo said, grinning.

"Why do we need to get out of here?"

"Because, Reyna Obsidian, we're going to go to McDonalds."

Reyna groaned. "Not my last name, Leo."

"Then what is?"

"Fine."

They got to Thalia's pine and Leo stopped.

"What, Leo?"

"Beautiful view."

"Just shut up and go."

"Fine."

They caught the subway to a subway station near Central Park. Then Leo led Reyna through maze of buildings.

It made her dizzy.

Leo and Reyna arrived at a big red and yellow building.

Leo pulled open the door and said, "After you."

Reyna walked in, looking at all the seats and stuff.

"Go sit down," Leo said.

He went to the line and stood in it. The building fascinated Reyna. It was HUGE. And it had a jungle gym in it. She was looking at the jungle gym when Leo came back with the trays of food.

"What is all this?"

"Food," he said proudly, like he'd invented it himself.

She surveyed the tray. There were yellow brown sticks that were all mushy. There were brown circles that were in a little box.

But what really caught her attention was the white thing.

It was white, with brown, gooey stuff on top.

It looked sooooo good.

She reached for it.

"The sundae? Really?" Leo laughed.

"That's a day."

"No, it's spelled uh, um, I don't know how it's spelled. But it's like, ice cream. With hot fudge."

Reyna took a spoon and cautiously ate some.

It was the best thing ever.

Before she knew it, the whole thing was done.

But there was a second one on the tray.

Yuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm, she thought.

She reached for it.

"That's mine!" Leo said, grabbing it and holding it like it was some buried treasure.

"I want it," Reyna said, frowning.

"Nope, it's mine," Leo took a spoon.

"Give it to me!"

"Mine," Leo repeated, opening the lid.

"I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Still mine," Leo put the spoon inside of the sundae and raised it to his mouth.

Reyna knew she had to get that sundae no matter what. She reached out and grabbed it.

Leo grabbed it back.

Soon they were in a sundae war, cursing at each other and throwing food at each other and yelling and, of course, trying to grab the sundae.

The whole restaurant was quiet as they watched the two teenagers fight for the sundae.

Finally they stopped. The sundae was unharmed, perfect, and not tasted, and...

In Leo's hands!

He was covered in the brown circles, the yellow sticks, and ketchup.

"You're covered in French fries and ketchup," Leo said.

"Give me the sundae!"

"Nope!"

"I want it!"

"So?"

Reyna snatched it and started to eat it. She shoveled it down so fast she barely tasted it.

"Ow," she said. Her brain felt so cold, and her teeth sort of burned.

"Brainfreeze," Leo said, laughing. Reyna couldn't help it. She started cracking up, because they had just acted like kindergarteners, and she had just eaten a whole sundae.

"Let's get out of here before they call the cops," she said, still laughing.

And when they got back to Camp Half Blood, she was still laughing.

But Leo said nothing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is chapter 10. I would've posted earlier, but I suffered from writer's block cause I wrote 5 chapters and a figment story. **

Leo yawned and went to the Hephaestus cabin.

It was only 10:00, but still, he'd been up the past few nights working on putting Festus back together.

Once he got to the cabin, he found his awesome bed, turned the setting to _sleep/warm_, and fell asleep.

He dreamt that Aphrodite was talking to him again.

So, Leo, a sundae war?

_Your point is?_

Nothing. She laughed.

_She did?_

Yup.

_How do you know?_

I'm always watching Leyna. Percabeth is never going to break up, Frazel won't either, and my daughter's got control over Jasper.

_Jasper? Percabeth? Leyna? Frazel? Who are those?_

Ship names, dear. Anyway, she laughed.

A sign came up saying: Aphrodite has left the chat room.

Leo woke up. Harley (Davidson, he thought,) was poking him.

"Waaaaake uppppp," Harley whined.

"Fine motorcycle, I'm getting up."

"Motorcycle?"

"Never mind."

Leo got up an hour later, causing them to be late for breakfast. But since Percy was always the last one, they were safe.

"Hey, Reyna, I was thinking-"

"I know I laughed."

"No, that's not what I-"

"You won, I know." Reyna smiled.

"_No, _I wanted to-"

"So here's the money and-"

"SSHHHHHHH! I _kept trying to say:_ I want to call off the bet."

"Okay, sure." Reyna smiled again, but it quickly turned into a frown. "How come you have flames coming out of your hands?"

"That? Oh, that happens when I get mad or excited. Sorry."

"It's okay, but what I meant was why can you just, like, summon fire and not die?"

"I really have no idea. Ask my dad."

"Hephaestus?"

"Yeah."

"You're like a human Cyclops."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, you are!"

Leo threw a piece of toast at her. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, Cyclops-boy!" Reyna threw a handful of cereal at him.

"Nuh-uh, Reyna no-last-name!"

And, again, they were in a food fight with the Ares kids shouting, "Go Leo!" or some "Go Reyna!", the Athena kids shaking their heads, the Apollo campers playing dramatic music (weird, right?), and the Aphrodite kids 'awwwing' or saying, 'so cute' or 'adorable'. The rest of the campers were eating, especially the Hermes kids.

Then Percy walked in, late as usual. "Whoa, what happened?"

Mr. D looked up from a catalog of t-shirts that smelled like wine. "Lenard and Rowan, stop fighting. It is simply unsightly."

"Oh, come on!" Travis Stoll yelled from his seat, "It was like entertainment!"

Mr. D growled. "Dish duty for you, Stella."

"Stella? My name ain't Stella! That's a _girl's_ name! It's either Travis The Awesome, or Travis Stoll, hottest Person Alive!"

"Yay! No dish duty!" Percy started dancing around like a five year old.

Soon, the whole mess hall was in a food fight. Chiron was away at a convention and Mr. D failed to notice them.

And Leo and Reyna slipped away towards Bunker 9.

**So, time to put a twist in here: First reviewer gets written in or gets a chapter dedicated to them or gets to decide what happens in the next chapter. So review, and if you're the first I'll PM you and all that!**


	12. Chapter 11

** Wow, 50 reviews? Thanks, guys! I feel like I know you *cue tear slipping down cheek*b ;). Anyway, the winner of that little contest was none other than…..**

***CUE ALL SPECIAL EFFECTS I'VE GOT***

**LMB111514!**

**Hooray! Take a moment of respect for one of my ever-faithful reviewers, someone who has stuck to this story since chapter 1!**

**I PMd her and she just asked for a dedication.**

**So, anyone reading this: This Chapter Is Hereby Dedicated To Lmb111514. **

**Signed,**

**Sierra**

**Please click the link. She's got awesome stories up, and they're uh-may-zing. **

**On with the chapter:**

"So, Leo what's up?" Reyna asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Hmmm…? Oh, yeah, just fixing Festus!"

"Why do you need to?"

Leo looked Reyna in the eye, and said, without laughing, "Festus was my best friend."

"Wha-?" Reyna couldn't help it. She cracked up for the second time that day.

"I'm not kidding," Leo said pouting.

"What?"

"He used to be a dragon."

"Okay. So, what's up in your life?"

"66…23…kill that piece of metal…89… punch in the number…uh..67…45…AHA!"

"What?"

"I found the code!"

"Yay?" Reyna giggled at his enthusiasm.

"_Yes, _YAY! I can put Festus back together again!"

"Yay? Hey, Leo, can we do something else? I'm bored."

"Fine. What do you want to do? It's like, 9 now."

"Let's go to New Rome."

"Are you kidding me?! They want to kill me!"

"Not everyone… just _most_ everyone."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as _you_ tell them we're together. And we see what's going on in the mess hall."

"_You_ have to tell them."

"I won the bet."

"You called the bet off." Reyna stuck her tongue out at Leo.

"Whoever sees Octavian's weird face first has to tell everyone."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

Leo 'locked up' Bunker 9, and they stuck behind a marble column, watching.

Apparently it was 'let's get together day', because all the couples were sitting next to each other. They had their arms around each other, feeding each other, and Mr. D was still looking at his wine/shirt catalogue. The only two people who were up were Travis and Katie- who were making out.

"Ewwww…" Reyna muttered.

"Haha… wonder what would happen if?" Leo summoned the fire to his palm and Reyna backed away. He threw it at them, yelled, "TEAM LEO!" and ran off.

Reyna followed him. They ran a short mile away, so they could still see. Travis and Katie were-

Still kissing.

"Wow, they must love each other," Leo said disgustedly.

Reyna noticed there was pink dust everywhere. "Why is there-?"

"Pink dust everywhere? Aphrodite strikes again," Leo said.

"Eh, let them die of no oxygen in their lungs." Reyna ran off, Leo following her.

**I never thought I would get 50 reviews, and it means a lot. So, anyone who's reviewed, thank you so much for your support.**

**Review! J**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm doing another chapter. **

"Hey Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get to California in one day?"

"I have no idea."

They heard a boom, and there was a huge bolt of lightning. It came right at them, and Reyna blacked out.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on the grasses of Camp Jupiter. Octavian was standing right above her. Leo was conveniently making exaggerated snoring noises.

"What is the _graecus_ doing _here?!"_ Octavian stumbled back.

Reyna heard that voice inside her head.

Hey, sweetie. Sorry about that. I made Zeus do that, because, you guys are so cute. He didn't really like it.

_Oh. Thanks._

Anytime.

"Um… he's my boyfriend?" Reyna said, looking at Octavian.

"WHAT?! _HIM?! TRAITOR!"_

Octavian rushed off. Leo (conveniently) 'woke up.'

"Aphrodite," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah."

"So why'd you want to come here?"

"I _am_ praetor, you know."

"You're gonna be kicked out soon, though."

As if on cue, the all the Cohorts came thundering out, Octavian leading them.

"Reyna," he said in a solemn voice, like he was the head of everything, "Stay with him and leave us, or stay with us and leave _him._"

"What?"

"I said,-"

"I know what you said, you freak. I'll stay with Leo. Bye, Frank. Bye Hazel." Frank and Hazel were the only ones not glaring at her.

"We'll miss you!" Don the Faun yelled.

"Who said I'm leaving?"

**Well, that was short.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Another one!**

"You MUST leave. Disgracing the Romans is a penalty."

Reyna's awesome line had been put down by none other than stinky Octavian.

"Fiiiiiiiine."

"Hi people of New Rome!" Leo popped up. "I'm-"

"A DEVIL! He burned down this town!"Someone shouted.

"Okay, I'll get out of here," Leo grumbled. Then his face lit up. "Heyyyyyyyy…" He burst into flame. Literally. Reyna gasped, but the flames/ball started to…

Walk?!

She followed it until they were out of New Rome's clutches.

"What the-?"

Leo extinguished himself. "I can never combust!"

"Okay. So, how do we get back?"

"Ask Aphrodite."

_Hello? Anyone home?_

Ride home is the horse.

_What horse?_

It's coming.

And, sure enough, a pegasi flew towards them. Leo got on first.

Reyna hesitated.

"What?"

"Should I go back? I mean, will your camp hate me?"

"Pshh, naw. They're very forgiving."

"Okay," Reyna said frowning.

Aphrodite knew how to get a ride. The pegasi traveled three times as fast as a normal one.

After many, many, many, many, many, hours (9 to be exact) they were at Camp Half-Blood. The Pegasi crashed out in the stables.

"Hey, let's go see what everyone's doing now!" Leo said like a two year old.

"Fine," Reyna said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone was at the campfire, singing along to the songs. Mr. D was there too, reading his catalog.

Reyna looked around, but she couldn't see Leo.

"Leo?" she hissed.

"Shhh, come here."

Reyna came over to see Travis and Katie-

Kissing.

"Oh my god, they're not dead yet?"

"Nope."

"How?" At that moment, Travis and Katie broke apart. Their lips were swollen and blue, and so were their faces. They ran off to the campfire.

Love.

_Ohhhhh… you bewitched them?_

Not exactly, I-

_I don't want to know._

Yes, Reyna dear. 

Reyna looked around at the camp. She had had no words for it the day she got here.

But, looking at it now, with Leo's hand in hers she could call it home, a word she'd never used before in her life.

_This_ was her home.

**Aw, that was sweet. Tratie fans, that was so out of character, I'll agree. But still, Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, it's me! What? Yes! Another chapter! This is just a short chapter I wanted to post, probably trashy, cause it's really short, but it comes in between what I have planned next. ;) I've written so much, I forgot their ages. Actually, did I write their ages in? Anyway, I intended for them to be 16, so yeah.**

Reyna and Leo were lying on the beach.

"Hey Reyna?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the fireworks with me?"

"The what?"

"Big, booming explosions in the sky."

"Sure."

"Hey Reyna?"

"Do you like the fireworks?"

"Yeah, they're awesome, why?"

"I made them myself."

"Seriously? How?"

"I dunno. It just kind of comes naturally. I'm a Hephaestus kid."

"That's cool. Bellona doesn't have any special powers. Except for maybe awesome fighting skills."

"You know what else is today?"

"Your birthday?"

"How'd you know?"

"You told me like a million times, Leo."

"Oh."

"That's cool, being born on July 4th. So, since it's your 17th birthday, I got you something special."

"Seriously?" Leo sat up. "What?"

"Haven't you ever gotten a present?"

"Weeeell, every year Piper gives me a book on relationships, and I never read it cause I have no use for it. Annabeth gets me a book, but I'm dyslexic and ADHD, so I can't sit still. Jason usually gets me something useful. But this year, he got me a basketball. I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? Percy gets me video games. Those are awesome! Hazel usually gives me little action figures. Those are cool too. Frank ignores me and grunts, "Hmph" or something that sounds remotely like 'happy birthday'."

"Well then. I got you a snow globe."

"What's a snow globe?"

"It's a little globe with snow. Anyway, I had it specially made."

Leo looked at it. It had him, Percy, and Jason on one side. On his right, Reyna stood with Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth. They were all smiling, and the globe lit up and spilled snow and in the background was Camp Half Blood.

"Whoa…. It's cool. Who made it?"

"Harley."

"Davidson?"

"Yup."

"How could a motorcycle make _this_?" asked Leo, ruining the moment.

"Not the motorcycle, stupid, the _Person!"_

"Ohhhhh…. Thanks for not putting Frank on there," Leo said, grinning.

"He's in the back."

"Eh."

They didn't even notice everyone was gone.

The fireworks were done, but they were still there, talking like nothing was wrong.


	16. Another AN but its important

**Okay, so I won't be updating for about three days or so cause I have to go on this camp field trip. :( It's swimming/baseball camp and we're going to go to a swim meet to race against other peoples. And so, I can't update cause I won't have my computer. I must go now.**

***cue tears***

**Check back in three days,**

**Sierra**

**P.S. I finally finished My immortal. Fried my brain so if things are spelled wrong...**


	17. ( But read it anyway

**I'm making my friend type this. She probably hates me right now.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating for a long time cause i broke my arm and one of my fingers. Don't ask how. I'll keep this short so my friend doesn't kill me. **

**That's it,**

**I miss ya,**

**I'm sorry,**

**Blame my dog's leash and bikes and steps and picnics,**

**Sierra. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I know you're all wondering how I can type.**

**Answer: I got my finger cast off (YAY) and I got a lighter cast on my arm. So, it all works out, but I'll take a looong time to update and type and stuff. It's somewhat in Octavian's POV. And it's just to let you know what ****_else_**** was going on, In case you cared.**

Octavian was fed up with looking like a fool. First, Percy had taken his place as praetor. The Jason Grace came back, ruining another chance for praetor. Then, the harpy had given a prophecy and Octavian hadn't gotten to capture it! The nerve! Next, Reyna came back with the bombing-child and LEFT NEW ROME.

But was Octavian showered in gifts for telling them this would happen?

NO! He was made fun of!

And well, he was freakin' fed up with it!

So, on the 18th of August (Special day, huh?) Octavian set out on a perilous journey to Camp Half-Blood to get Reyna to come back.

Actually, it wasn't that perilous. He had a pegasi fly him.

But still, it took two days.

Anyway, his journey was boring and if I wrote it down it would embarrass him, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

asdfghjklLINEBREAKasdfghjkl

When Octavian got inside Camp Half-Blood, he was welcomed.

"I am Octavian, rightful praetor of New Rome. Show me to Reyna!"

The girl in front of him laughed and said, "Oh, it's _you!_ Come to the big house!"

So, Octavian went to the big house. There he met Chiron, who also welcomed him. Chiron sent him to the Apollo cabin, where he was also welcomed.

And, well, despite his Roman loyalty, Octavian _liked_ these people. They were nice! And they gave him free stuff! What's not to like about that?!

That night, Octavian met Reyna and Leo. Leo was nice, but Octavian needed to know why Reyna had left the camp. He had the chance to ask her. He did. He got a full hour to ask her why she left her home. But he never did. Because although he would return to Camp Jupiter, he knew why she stayed.

It was the first place she could call home.

Octavian did go back to Camp Jupiter/New Rome, but he often visited CHB in secret. It was his second home, too. And, years later, although he might have stopped visiting it, he never forgot it.

**I just had a vision of Octavian like, really old, sitting on a chair on the porch, gazing into the sunset. That was weird. Anyway, this wasn't really part of the story but it was still nice, right?**

**Eh, just review, this is making me too confused.**


	19. Chapter 19

Stupid school.

Freakin school.

As of this very moment, Reyna hated Annabeth. Annabeth had suggested, in the senior counselor's council, that they all go to school to 'enrich their minds.'

And that is why Reyna hated her. So, here she was, in 'homeroom', listening to Miss Nancy doing attendance. She was sitting next to a girl who had on earphones. Reyna could hear the music.

"Reyna?," calle Miss Nancy.

"Yeah?" Reyna said, coming back into focus. "Oh, uh, here!"

Miss Nancy narrowed her eyes at Reyna and continued calling names. At the end, when the announcements came on, Reyna tuned back in.

"Lia Charlotte?"

"Here," the girl responded in a monotone voice. She winked at Reyna.

"Class dismissed," Miss Nancy said.

asdfghjklLINEBREAKasdfghjkl

Reyna wandered through her classes, not really paying attention. When you've helped kill an evil earth lady, who needs to know the square root of 2357731874.38219?

As math was ending, Reyna spotted Lia. She didn't know why Lia struck her as different, she just did. But Reyna still had to find Leo, and lunch was a good place to start.

Shoving her books into her locker, she ran to the lunchroom. Once inside she saw Drew and her clique.

But not Leo.

"Looking for me?" A voice said behind her. She turned.

"Leo?"

"Thee one and only."

"Yeah I was."

"Oh. Well, listen, I gotta go. I have science and I'm supposedly at the bathroom."

"Wait, this isn't your lunch?"

"Nope. I have music with you though!"

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't music an elective?"

Leo turned bright red. "I gotta get back to science," he said, then ran off.

"Whatever," Reyna mumbled and looked at all the tables.

They were separated into groups. One was Drew and her 'BFFs', another was full of girls wearing orange shirts, another was kids with paintbrushes, and a lot more. Reyna spotted Lia from her homeroom and walked over to her and sat down.

The people at the table looked at her. She noticed they were all boys.

"Who're you?," one asked.

Lia glared at him. "This is my friend,Reyna."

"Last name?" a guy in all red asked.

"Uh," Reyna said, looking for a last name. She remembered Leo's last name for her. "Obsidian."

"Nice name," red guy said.

"Oh, shut up," Lia said, frowning. "Anyway, I gotta go or my friends will be wondering where I am." She winked and left.

They all went back to their lunch.

Reyna got up to catch up with Lia.

"Hey, why do you sit with those boys?"

"Their on the football team so am I," she said.

"Oh."

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes two in one day. Percy's POV to let you know ow everything's going. I'm just making them all the same age 17, ok? **

Percy felt right at home at his school. First of all,he had every class with one of his CHB friends, except for swimming. Next, Annabeth was in Science, Math and English with him. Third, he had lunch with Annabeth and Grover.

Fourth, it was one and he only had swimming left. He literally ran from English to the pool, because Poseidon's kids looooove the water, duh.

Percy basically got there before he was suppose to, and was in the pool by the time everyone else got there. The last was a girl with brown hair, and she came leisurely walking in. Percy couldn't believe she was late! Like, who would want to miss the wonders of water?!

They started off with laps. The coach, Coach Hedge, made them do 20 laps. Then, if they wanted to sign up for swim team, they had to do five more laps.

"CUPCAKES LISTEN UP! YOU'RE GONNA DIVE IN AND WHOEVER JUMPS IN THE BEST GETS A CUPCAKE!"

Percy didn't want to jump in, because he somehow couldn't make himself stay wet.

Which really made him sad.

The girl with the brown hair won. Apparently her name was Taylor. She got a cupcake, which was BLUE! Percy really couldn't Help himself. It was a blue cupcake with blue frosting and sprinkles and a little boat on top.

Seriously, he didn't mean to!

It's just, well, he kind of is a magnet when it comes to blue food.

He ran across the floor, snatched the cupcake from her, and ate it!

It tasted goooooood.


End file.
